piano girl
by mollyx5
Summary: Alec never thought he'd see the little girl again... never thought he'd have to rescue her form such a situation. Quite dark, but will get better. Plan is an eventual M/A. Woohoo, finally an update! Sorry for the delay!
1. Chapter 1

**Piano Girl**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Dark Angel.

Authers note: This is my first fanfic, i hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1:

As they walked into the prestigious restaurant, Logan took O.C's arm in his as Alec did the same with Max's. Logan had dug up some incriminating evidence on the owner of the restaurant earlier that day. The only way to get in and have a snoop around was to use Logan's family name and book a table. It was the kind of restaurant rich couples and business partners attend. It was classy, bold and tasteful, the kind of place you would never expect kidnapping children to go on under the radar. Yet, it was true. The owner had set up his restaurant using illegitimate and illegal finance, which was why Max and Alec were posing as a couple. Logan had to attend as it was his name they were using, and as he was still unable to touch Max without dying from the virus he was obliged to have O.C as his date.

Alec was enjoying watching Max squirm and attempt to wriggle out of his grip, shooting death stares his way. Even more, he enjoyed Logan's reaction, as he noticed what Alec was doing. They got to the front of the queue and Logan gave his name to the waitress, who took up some menus and walked them to their seats. "The little piano girl will be playing later tonight" she explained, as they sat down. "I'll give you a few minutes to decide what you want." She said before walking away.

They had finished their starter and were just beginning their main meal, as the lights dimmed. A man appeared on the stage, which was a few tables in front of theirs. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, I am Rufus Scott, the owner of this restaurant," he paused as the light applause subsided. "Thank you, I would like to introduce the entertainment for this evening… she is a 6 year old girl residing from these very streets...Joplin ladies and gentlemen." He said with a bow towards the curtain. Max followed the direction of his gaze as a tiny girl, looking no more than 5 came out from behind the curtain. Her dress was old but had the air of once lost elegance, her hair lay limply just below her shoulders and her face, even from a distance was noticeably inexpressive. The attraction to Rufus' restaurant was the entertainment he provided. He found children who were the best at singing, dancing, and like this little girl, playing instruments. However, the rumour was he exploited their talents. All were considered geniuses in their chosen art form but as they were so young nobody was quite sure where they came from or why they all looked so resigned. Max wondered if this little girl had been plucked off the streets, away from her family and friends by Rufus Scott.

As the little girl turned to face the audience, Max couldn't conjure any more thoughts as she heard Alec's breath catch in his throat behind her. "What?" She asked, turning to face him. His eyes were hard and staring his teeth obviously clenched behind his closed tense lips and his nostrils flared in blatant anger. "Alec?" She asked more concerned this time. He tore his eyes away to look at Max.

"She's manticore" he said just a whisper. Max's brain whirled.

"But she's only 6, how do you know her?" He didn't answer; he just continued to stare at the little girl who had begun playing. She played beautifully, reminding Max of the time Alec was caught playing in Joshua's basement. All Logan and O.C could do was look from Alec to the girl. Alec turned to Max, with real trepidation in his eyes and said. "We need a plan." His gaze darkened. "I'm getting her out tonight." No snooping needed to be done, it was clear Rufus Scott was a dodgy man who needed to be brought down.

They stayed until the last group had left, paying their bill and making a move for the door. Logan spotted the waitress from earlier and asked her for the owner, as if he wanted to offer his compliments. She obliged and told him to take a near seat.

"Mr Cale." Rufus announced as he strolled towards Logan, hand extended. There was only one or two waitresses left on the restaurant floor clearing away the remaining plates and glasses.

"Hello Mr Scott." Logan replied, taking his hand firmly and shaking it.

"That little girl…Joplin was quite amazing." O.C cut in. "Where did you find her?" She asked. "It's amazing what you find right on your back door." He replied with I slight sneer.

Max and Alec had retreated towards the doorway, which led to the apartment above the restaurant. "This is my partner," they could hear Logan say, as he introduced O.C. They didn't have much time, as the distraction Logan and O.C were providing wasn't going to last long. Max opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked and ventured up the stairs behind it with Alec hot on her heel. They reached another door at the top of the stairs, which Alec went to work on picking the lock. As it clicked open they stepped inside. All of a sudden a whirring alarm met their ears. They froze, completely taken a back by the unexpected security. At that they heard running footsteps ascending the staircase. They closed the door and stepped behind a near wall as Rufus' figured shot into the room.

"Those damn kids…" He was muttering under his breath as his fingers worked at a hidden security key pad. Max and Alec slipped further into a room at the back of the apartment. Logan and O.C had used the alarm as an excuse to follow Rufus up the stairs.

"Mr Scott? Is everything alright?" As Logan reached the apartment door Rufus was obviously uncomfortable with their presence.

"Yes, everything is fine, sometimes the alarm just trips, it's a pain really, I'm thinking about getting another installed." He commented pushing them towards the stairs. Max and Alec were silently sweeping the rooms until they came across a closed door. On first glance they could see it was a kind of walk in wardrobe, however as Alec put his ear to the door, he heard small whispers. Max heard them too, making her approach with caution. Turning to Alec, her eyes were wide as she could hear what was being said inside.

"Don't worry Sammy, he wont hurt you." It was the sound of an older child comforting another. Alec opened the door, to which squeaks and gasps escaped from the sight that met their eyes. At the sudden outburst of noise, Logan came jogging in, with Rufus straight behind him.

"Honestly, I'm sure It was nothing…I'll meet you down…" he stopped as he saw Max and Alec, holding the opened wardrobe door.

6 children were huddled together, all looking utterly terrified. The piano girl's head craned up to see who was invading their sanctuary. As she noticed Alec, she stared at him as if not quite believe what she saw. She slowly stood up and cautiously made her way through the pile of children. Alec kneeled as she positioned herself directly in front of his face. Her hand slowly came up to touch his cheek and when it made contact, she let out a gasp of relief, her shoulders sagged and she fell into his arms. Big silent tears were running down her face as he held her in a bone crushing embrace. Her fingers were white from holding onto him, as if terrified that he would fade like all her other dreams had, if she let go. O.C peered round the corner and gasped at the scene. "What the hell is going on?" She asked. "Why are there babies sitting in a closet?" Rufus was obviously lost for words. How was he going to talk his way out of this? He said nothing but winced as Max grabbed his arm, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. Their attention, however, was brought back to Alec and the little girl.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked her. She emerged from Alec's grip at last. She looked him in the eye but said nothing. "Tell me." He said but still she said nothing. One of the older girls began making her way out of the wardrobe.

"She doesn't talk." Alec was confused. He had watched over this little girl for more than 3 years and always found her so happy, chatty and alive. Now she seemed the complete opposite, not even smiling.

"How long have you all been her?" Max asked the girl, who was now completely free of the wardrobe.

"I've been here the longest, the others only a few months a part. Joplin's been here about 6 months." She replied.

"He hits her the most you know." Another little girl whispered looking at Alec as she climbed out of the wardrobe and stood behind the older girl. Alec's head snapped in her direction. "It's because when he does, there's not usually much of a mark the next day." She continued. "Sometimes, when he comes for one of us, she makes trouble, so he goes for her instead. She's the youngest but the bravest." Max's hand dropped from Rufus's arm as she turned to look at him, she was utterly disgusted. They were all children.

The wardrobe had one mattress on the floor which was shared between the piano girl and five other girls. It had no window, no light and no air. How could he keep children locked up like this? You wouldn't even keep your animals in it, Max thought. Rufus began stepping back, gradually speeding up. Not even looking at him Alec felt the movement and before anyone could blink he had slammed Rufus into a wall and had him in a vice-like grip around the neck. "You know in the animal kingdom when they say not to mess with a mother an her young?...well, I'm the daddy and believe me, that's much worse." His face was almost touching Rufus'. Max had never felt such power radiate from Alec before. It was like pure alpha dominance, his instincts wanting to protect his young.

"Alec." Logan called, which Max thought was brave as Alec's threatening authority showed his clear anger. Just as quickly as before, he punched the wall centimetres from Rufus' face. The plaster shattered and Alec's hand was embedded deep inside the wall. He dropped Rufus and walked over to the piano girl.

"Max and I are going to have a little chat with him. Can you do me a favour? Help O.C, get your friends ready to leave, okay baby?" He asked with a small smile. She looked nervously at Alec. Feeling her uncertainty he added, "Don't worry, you'll be safe with O.C, she kicks ass…more than Max sometimes." He joked. As O.C beamed inwardly, Max hit Alec round the head for good measure.

"For sure." O.C replied, taking up the little girl's hand. Logan and O.C helped the girls out of the small wardrobe room, while Max and Alec took hold of Rufus. They escorted him into the living room and strapped him to a chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews. I really wasn't expecting any right away. So here is the next chapter. Next one is soon, i hope.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Max and Alec stepped out into the cool air. Max was grateful for the breeze, as it whipped her hair out of her face it slightly cleared her brain. Neither of them spoke. Max was deep in her own thoughts digesting what had just happened but was brought quite abruptly back to reality by a sharp loud bang. Before she could wheel around, the noise came again, and again. Alec, was repeatedly punching a dumpster, which considering its material, now fashioned a massive dent. "Alec". She whispered tenderly, and slightly uncharacteristically bearing in mind it was directed at Alec. "You'll hurt yourself." He stopped but stayed turned away from her for several minutes. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his back. "I'm sorry." She whispered. As he gained his composure he turned to face her at last. Another Alec change, she thought. After Rachel Berrisford, Max had seen more of Alec, learned more about him and why he was so Alec-like. It was then she found that he cared for someone more than himself, and here it was again. This little girl had a place in Alec's somewhat unreachable heart, which made him need to protect her.

"I'm fine Max, leave me alone." He said a little more harshly than he meant. "Let's get out of here." He added.

Back at Logan's apartment, Max was filling Logan and O.C in on what information they had got out of Rufus. Alec, however, was watching over as the oldest girl, was tucking the younger children into one of the spare beds. She was called Riley and was 16 years old. Se had been held against her will by Rufus for a year. The other girl who had spoken out back at Rufus's apartment, Alec had learned was called Chloe, the second oldest at 13. She was standing just outside the door to the room where the other four were being soothed to sleep. Riley and Alec exited the room and pulled the door slightly closed. "How do you know Joplin?" Chloe asked still standing as Riley and Alec sat on the sofa. "We're family." He replied. "Where did the name Joplin come from?" He asked. Riley looked confused "That's not her name? Rufus introduced her as Joplin, she never corrected him…but then again, she never spoke either." She pondered.

"Actually, she did speak once." Chloe interrupted. "It was foreign, she repeated it every night for a week, it was just a whisper though, not really directed at anyone…'hanno fede, egli verrà', I think." She recalled. "I don't know what it means though." She added looking at Alec, whose face saddened at the words.

"It means, 'have faith, he will come'. It's Latin." He said, and at that he stood up and walked over to where Max, Logan and O.C were talking.

"…but he's not even a major player in this type of game." Max was saying as Alec joined them.

"So you left him alive?" O.C asked.

Max hesitated. "Um, no." she replied glancing at Alec. Logan was obviously a little shocked at the cold blooded murder but said nothing. Alec's face became more defensive.

"That guy gave up his right to live after he chose to kidnap kids for a living and hit my little girl." At the last few words he looked towards his feet.

"She's yours then?" Logan asked.

"No, but she may as be." He replied. "You never know with Manticore though. Before the breeding program they used our DNA in labs. They made babies using the same genes." His face was tired and somehow different. Max noticed something in his eyes, sadness perhaps, anger and she swore there was fear too. "The little kids are settled, but Riley and Chloe need to rest too." Alec said. At that Logan left the conversation to get more bedding.

Logan came back from setting up a bed for the other two girls. He sat at his computer as usual, while O.C was saying goodnight. "I'm gonna come by before work tomorrow with some clothes. I'll ask around at home, see if they have anything to donate." She said. "Night Boo." She knocked Max on the knuckles and patted Alec's arm as she passed. The door clicked shut. Max walked to the kitchen and pulled out a first aid kit. She grabbed Alec's hand and began wiping away the blood and assessing the damage from his wall bashing incident.

"Her name's Lily." Alec said at last. Closing his eyes he allowed Max to tend his wound. Max said nothing waiting to see if he would continue. "She's an X9. The X9's are quick learners; they develop a lot sooner than even us. Plus it throws enemies off our scent when assigned to deep cover missions, no one ever suspects an assassin to have a kid with them. They're handy too, fit in small places and are good at spying. Lily was mine. She came on cover missions with me from 3 years old. If I was assigned anywhere she usually came if it was necessary. I liked having her around." He paused in thought and opened his eyes. "I should never have left her. When Manticore burned to the ground I never even looked for her." He bowed his head in shame. Max stroked the now nursed hand without even thinking. She had wanted to comfort him some how but she often felt she lacked the experience, especially when it came to Alec. The one time she had attempted to help him in an emotional situation like this one, he had pushed her away. She'd hated that rejection.

"Alec. There was no way you would have found her. The signal said, 'scatter and go to ground', she would have obeyed and made herself invisible." Max's gaze lingered on his and she eventually let his hand go. "I'm gonna go get some rest, you should too." She said walking towards the study to speak to Logan before bed.

"I'm gonna go sit with the girls." He said, glancing at her once more before turning and walking to the bedroom.

* * *

Max woke the next morning to the hum of Alec's voice and another sound she couldn't place at first. "Hey Max." It was Logan. He had just opened the door to O.C, who was carrying two big bags. As O.C sat down next to her, she could hear Alec again. He was in the bathroom. Loud splashing noises had erupted from behind the closed door, and the sound which had stirred Max from her sleep. It was laughter. A child's laughter. O.C turned to Max and smiled, "seems he can cheer almost any one up, even little Boo." She said picking up the bags and pulling out its content.

"I found Riley's family." Logan said suddenly. Max and O.C looked up. "She was a runaway. Plucked off the streets the minute she stepped foot out side the safety of her home. I have their number but we need to speak to Riley first."

"That's great Logan. Any luck on the other's families?" Max asked hopefully.

"Not yet, but I'll keep looking. I've got my contacts, so if they're out there we'll find them." He said positively. With that he walked out the room to carry on the search.

Alec came out of the bathroom. He was only wearing his trousers and was soaked from head to toe. He appeared to be carrying a bundle of towels, only for Max to realize it was actually Lilly. She was wrapped so tightly in a massive towel that you could only see her eyes. She was giggling. "Max, I can't find Lily." He said, with the toweled up girl under his arm like a rugby ball. More giggling came from the towel. Max found herself smiling. She mused at Alec's wet sticking up hair, drenched trousers and playful features. She felt her eyes wander and linger ever so slightly over his toned abs, which were inevitably accentuated from the beads of water slowly dripping down his body. He noticed her smile, and smiled himself. "Suits you Max." He said, with a slight Alec-like smirk. Max reddened slightly and scowled at being caught out. He noticed O.C had clothes and lifted Lily into a cradle-like hold. "What you got O.C?" He asked sitting on the floor in front of the newly laid out clothes.

"Picked up some stuff from loads of people, they were happy to help." She replied. "Where are the other girls? Awake yet?" She asked standing up.

"Yeah, they're all in the bedroom, I don't think they're ready to face the world yet. I mean, would you?" Max said solemnly. With that O.C took up the remaining clothes and walked to the bedroom full of whispering girls.

Alec was dressing the now dry Lilly. Her hair was wet but clean and she seemed healthier all of a sudden. O.C couldn't have found some cuter clothes. They were for 5 year olds as Lily was slightly under nourished and smaller than your average 6 year old. Max could see already fading grazes over her skinny body and felt sick to the stomach. Alec saw Max looking and just stared at her. There was nothing he could have said that would make it any better. In minutes Lily was dressed in skirt dungarees and a pink t-shirt. "So cutey, how are you feeling today?" Max asked, breaking the silence. Lily faced her and stared. Although she still didn't say anything her face was no longer stoic like the night before.

"Still not talking yet, but we've had a giggle out of her, so we're getting there." He said tickling her sides until a toothy smile broke out. Max laughed at the scene. It was so un-Alec-like. When did he get…not annoying, she thought? "Want a proper introduction?" Alec smiled. "This is Max, she's my best friend." Alec said, who was slightly taken back and flattered by his blunt honesty. "She's X5, like me." He added. "And Max, this is Lily, my other best girl. She's X9 and I recon could give you a run for your money." He smirked. Alec stood up. "Want to go see the others? We need to speak to Riley, did Logan tell you? He found her family." Max watched as he lifted the little girl up, kissed her on the nose and walked to the room full of girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its been a while, but here it is...next chapter is nearly finished.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The girls were all bathed and changed and had retreated back to the bedroom. The 3 other girls had revealed themselves as Sammy and Betty, both 9, and Matilda, who was 10. All were sitting on the bed, except Lily who was sitting lazily on Alec's knee. Max was perched on the arm of Alec's chair, while O.C was stood leaning against the door frame. "So Riley, you were there for a whole year?" Max asked.

"Yeah, Chloe was next, then Betty, then Lily, then Sammy and finally Matilda." She explained. "I was taken at first by another group of people, who sold me to Rufus. Apparently to him it was my dancing that put a price on my head. I used to perform on the streets, people gave me money but then one day while I was asleep they put a bag over my head and the next thing I know, Rufus is bargaining with them." She said sadly. Max saw Alec's grip tighten on Lily's tiny form, who in return relaxed a little. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was staring up into Alec's face. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Max was smiling and didn't even realize she had been staring until Alec looked straight at her. She flushed as his gaze lingered. She couldn't help but think why he was suddenly having such an affect on her. She had never felt such affection for Alec before, but then again he'd never exactly deserved it.

Logan walked in the room with papers in hand. He looked at Riley. "Are you ready to call your parents?" He asked gently. She looked a little unsure and slightly sad. Lily climbed down from Alec's knee and perched on the bed. She took hold of Riley's hand and smiled at her. The other girls followed suit offering their support. Riley appeared to be thinking, taking in the comfort so openly offered by her newly formed family.

"Ok, but I think I need to do it alone." With that she squeezed Lily's hand and left the room followed closely by Logan.

"I really need to get back to work. I need an excuse that's gonna clear the two of you for the rest of the week. Flu?" She said grinning at Max and Alec.

"That wont be a problem for golden boy over there but I don't know about me." Max said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault I'm irresistible to both sexes." Alec replied, pausing at what he had just said. "I feel nauseous." He said at the thought of Normal's somewhat questionable manner towards Alec. Max grinned and knuckled O.C.

"See ya'll later" She called behind her. Max followed her out the bedroom and went to find Logan, who was standing outside the computer room. The doors were closed and she could hear the hum of Riley's voice behind them.

"She ok?" Max asked.

"Yeah, a little nervous, but I mean it's been a whole year. What exactly do you say…Hi, mom, I've been kidnapped and locked in a cage for the past year but I'm fine?" Max just looked towards the door.

* * *

It was 9 o'clock and Max left Logan still sitting at his computer. Riley had had a very emotional afternoon. She had spoken to her parents and received a heart wrenching reunion. Despite feeling happy to see them again, she was nervous as it had been a while since she had last seen them and also sad because she knew she would miss her fellow captors. Her parents had driven the 3 hours as soon as the phone was put down and when they finally arrived Max felt her heart warm and her eyes sting at the scene that unfolded. Alec had kept Lily close the entire time and his own feelings of relief, anxiety and guardianship became more apparent. Lily's affection for Alec was more noticeable as well and her happiness for Riley showed. For the entire day her face displayed obvious content. Logan had also learned that the other girls had pretty much the same background. Sammy's parents had died when she was 5 and had been residing in care ever since. Social services never had the resources to find family members and had placed her in a home, however, Logan, managed to track down a grandmother who lived in Australia. He had already arranged a flight for her, which was due to leave the next day. Chloe had disclosed her own tale of her living in foster homes from as far back as she could remember and despite Logan's attempts, no member of her family was alive to be tracked down. The same was found for both Matilda and Betty. Logan had found a family through his many contacts who were surprisingly willing to shelter all 3 remaining orphan girls. Despite Their initial fear of a new home, was made much easier at the thought of going together. They were also set to leave the following day. Logan was to drive Sammy to her flight and then the other girls to a meeting point close by.

Max walked to the girl's room and checked on their sleeping figures. As she pulled the door too she heard footsteps behind her. Alec was stood watching her. He looked tired.

"How's Lily?" She asked. Alec lent on the wall behind him and sank to the floor. His head was in his hands. He looked up and straight at Max. She had never seen him so defeated.

"She's still not talking." He replied. His eyes were unusually glossy and Max could tell he was fighting back tears. Alec was never one to show his vulnerability, which is why Max had felt slightly uneasy at witnessing his defenselessness. Yet at the same time she liked it because it meant that she saw, if only for a few minutes, a glimpse of the real Alec, the one which Joshua so easily observed and depicted in paint everyday. "She's just so little and I feel so bad all the time." He said. The smallest tear trickled out the corner of his eye which was wiped away in an instant. Max sat down beside him and looked down at her hands which lay in her lap.

"She knows you're here for her Alec. It's obvious you're her hero. If you ask me, she just seems relieved to be near you again." He looked into her brown eyes and felt the compassion pouring out of them, while the slight smile she fashioned was just so calming. Why was Max being so nice to him and why was he even letting her get this close? He felt it necessary to pull away and slap on his I'm-ok-Alec-face but he found the comfort which Max was willingly giving him irresistible. He smiled at her and pulled her into a sideways half hug. Her head was resting on his shoulder, whilst his arm was around her shoulders. It felt like the wrong way round. Max was supposed to be comforting him but she knew that he had opened himself up enough for one night and was not prepared to be taken care of… at least not yet.

They remained there for several minutes. Both would have stayed longer but they could her Logan rounding the corner and eased apart before he entered the hallway. He expressed his concern as he saw them sitting on the floor, which was quickly replaced by the news he had received from a contact.

"I've tracked down the warehouse the kidnappers were holding the girls. Riley gave me some great clues and I think I have a strong idea of their whereabouts." Both Max and Alec were on their feet. "You'll have to get ready and leave tomorrow morning, so get some rest and we can go over the plan then." With that they all went in opposite directions; Alec to the sofa, Max to the spare room and Logan to his computer room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"There's no need for the two of us to go

"There's no need for the two of us to go. At least not yet, I may as well do some re-con and report back. It's best if Alec stays behind with the girls anyway, until we can get them safely away at least." Lily could hear Max saying. She walked into the kitchen rubbing her tired eyes. Although she needn't sleep as long as ordinaries, her recent condition had forced her body to recuperate, which meant more rest. Yet she was still up before the other girls. Max was standing pointing at a piece of paper Logan was holding, while Alec was perched on a stool sipping coffee.

"Look Max, I've already let my baby get hurt because of my absence, don't make me do it again." Max felt a sudden warmth towards him but still felt inclined to argue. Concealing her smile she snapped at him in her usual manner. "Alec, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you are Maxie but if anything happened, I don't think I could handle not being able to protect someone else I care about." He said gently. Max flushed. Alec had never said he cared about her like that, well it was kind of implied but he had never admitted it. At that she looked up and saw Lily was standing in the door way, rubbing her eyes with her head cocked to one side, in a questioning manner.

"Hey sweety, did you sleep ok? Want some food?" Max said walking over and kneeling in front of her. Lily's hair fashioned a bed head look which Max attempted to fix by running her fingers through. Lily nodded and gave Max a sleepy smile, who in return swept her up and placed her on a stool next to Alec."

"Want some coffee?" He asked her.

"Alec, she's 6." Max snapped before realizing he was grinning at her.

"Cute." She said picking up a piece of toast and throwing it at him. He ducked, catching the flying food and setting to on eating it.

* * *

Max and Alec were ready to leave. By the time they were due to return all the girls would be gone, apart from Lily who was to stay with Logan. They were saying their goodbyes. Alec walked over to Lily stroked a stray hair behind her ear and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"How about a goodbye?" He urged, trying to make her speak for the millionth time. "I'll be back as soon as possible. It's just re-con." He reassured her. She was stiffer than usual and looked confused. His hand lingered on her shoulder as he waited for Max to finish her own goodbyes to the other girls. "Ready?" He asked her.

They both walked towards the door, which Alec opened and began to walk through. He stopped dead as a small voice behind him rang out. "Daddy" Lily cried. He turned so quickly, to make sure he hadn't imagined it, that he nearly knocked Max off her feet. The tiny figure of Lily came running towards him crying. "Don't leave me again… I'll say anything you want me to say, just please don't leave!" Alec was on his knees with his arms around her, whispering words of comfort in her ear. His face displayed utter shock.

"I'm never gonna leave you again, ever." He said at last.

"I'm sorry." She said, in a broken voice.

"Baby, what for? You've done nothing wrong." He replied in confusion, brushing away her tears.

"I tried not to be afraid. I tried to get us out… it's what I'm trained for… but they were just too strong and I failed..." She paused. Her tears were big and heavy making her whole body shake at the effort of trying to get her words out. "…they killed her and I didn't do anything to stop it." She breathed. At these words Alec's face turned to alarm.

"Who did they kill?" He said trying to stay calm, obviously struggling.

"Isabelle." She whispered. Alec knew exactly who she meant. She talked of her often. She was the closest thing to a sister back at Manticore. They were in the same unit and looked out for each other more than anyone. Lily tried to speak again but she was so heartbroken no words passed her lips, only the sobbing coughs of utter grief. She eventually slumped to the ground with Alec still clutching hold of her. Max couldn't do anything but watch the scene play out. Logan made the first move, grabbing a stunned Betty and a bewildered Matilda, whilst gesturing Chloe to follow them to another room. Alec was still cradling Lily when Max sat in front of him and sandwiched Lily in a two-man embrace. She closed her eyes and squeezed Lily tighter. She could feel Alec's breath on her cheek and slowly opened her eyes to find his face centimeters away from hers. He was looking at her with the same shocked expression he had given Lily in the midst of her breakdown. As the tears welled behind his eyes he closed them to hide his growing sadness and pressed his forehead to Max's.

"I'm sorry about your friend, but you know, it's ok to be afraid Lily." Max whispered. Lily's head came away from Alec's chest and she turned round to look at Max.

"Do you get scared?" She asked innocently still sniffing away the tears which kept creeping behind her eyes.

"Of course, I do, although we were soldiers at Manticore, we're still people. Above all things you're still just a kid. Whatever training they gave you, it's not as important as they say. Sometimes it's easier to fear something to make sure we survive it. I'm sure you did everything you could and I'm sorry you feel responsible and feel like you failed her. But Alec and I are here and I promise you don't need to be scared anymore. We're gonna take care of it" She smiled giving a side glance at Alec. He flashed a gentle smile back at her. He was obviously grateful at her words, as he had no way of articulating the mess of emotions he was feeling. He knew he could always count on Max and as he kissed Lily on the forehead, he reached over and kissed Max's too. She didn't pull away or get angry; she just stared and brushed it off with a slight laugh.

* * *

We're gonna take her to Joshua's on the way, instead of leaving her with you. You've got enough on your plate." Max said to Logan.

"Are you sure, I really don't mind. I mean it's just drop off duty now." He replied.

"I think Alec wants it. Joshua's really good at calming people and making them feel safe. Don't take that the wrong way." She grinned sheepishly. As ever, his face bestowed kindness and understanding, just smiling at her reassuringly.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter...sorry its been a while. Hopefully the next one should be along shortly. Hehe. Thanx for all your reviews, it makes me want to write more everytime i read how much people like the story!!

**Chapter 5**

As neither Max nor Alec owned a car, Lily had been seated in front of Alec whilst riding his motorbike. Max had noted the reduction in his speed and increase in care during the ride down. Several times Max had looked behind her and failed to see him on the long stretches of road and was forced to slow down so he could catch up as a result.

Finally they reached terminal city, parked their bikes and walked through its streets side by side. They passed by the control room so Alec could talk to Mole about the plan they were putting into effect. Max left for Joshua's place while Alec was finishing up his idea.

Joshua had settled in terminal city among his fellow transhuman and transgenic friends. It was a place quite like his fathers that he had left behind in the city. As Max walked through the door she was met with a bone crushing embrace. "Max been gone a long time. Joshua's been lonely… missed lil' fella." He said as he released her.

"Yeah, sorry, long story." She replied. Alec walked in the room with Lily in his arms moments later. Following the emotionally exhausting morning, she had fallen asleep quite easily in his arms while talking to Mole. Joshua looked at Lily, then Alec and then Max. He raised one eyebrow.

"Max and Alec been gettin' busy?" He asked with a confused side smirk. Alec saw the look on Max's face and couldn't help but laughed._ Priceless_, he thought. He lay Lily gently on one of the sofas and covered her with a blanket that was draped over the back of a nearby chair.

"She's Manticore." Max replied hurriedly. Yet Joshua's confused expression remained. He pointed to his nose, flared his nostrils and sniffed the air.

"Max and Alec in her cocktail." He said, cocking his head to one side. Both heads snapped in Joshua's direction.

"What?" They cried in unison.

There was a long pause. "You mean…a-are you sure?" Alec stammered incredulously. Max made a noise that resembled a laugh, drawing Alec's attention back to her. He noticed she was shaking her head ever so slightly, with a disbelieving smile on her face.

"Manticore… DNA pairings." She eventually managed to say. She let her head fall back towards the ceiling and closed her eyes. "The surprises just keep on coming… you think we would learn by now." She uttered, opening her eyes and looking at Alec. Joshua was silent staring from Max to Alec as if they were playing invisible ping pong.

Alec sat on the edge of the sofa next to Lily's sleeping body. "So she _is_ mine." He said turning to face her. "Which explains why she was assigned to _me_." He bowed his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "And she's yours too." He added quietly as if not sure he wanted Max to hear that minor detail.

* * *

They had no idea that Lily had been awake during the entire conversation. So she just lay there listening to their hushed voices. However it wasn't long before an agreement was made for them to postpone the family affairs until the kidnappings were resolved. So they had left without another word about Manticore, telling Joshua they would return after staking out the warehouse. As soon as they had stepped out the door she had sat up staring at Joshua. She said nothing at first, and although slightly surprised at her sudden wakefulness Joshua had remained silent as well. Without warning, she smiled with what seemed like her first real smile. "That's my mom and dad?" She stated in a slightly questioning way. Joshua sensed her contagious happiness and his trademark crooked smile spread across his face in reciprocation.

"Lil' lil' fella want Mac n Cheese?" He asked finally. She nodded dreamily, seeming content in her own thoughts. He swooped down and picked her up with little effort, swinging her round gently until she snapped out of her daze. Her gaze wandered to his face and she placed her hands around his cheeks. "Do you have a piano?" She grinned.

* * *

Max and Alec had barely said a word during the ride to the warehouse. Both pretended to focus on the task at hand yet knew exactly what really occupied the others mind. The warehouse looked big and empty as it sat surrounded by barbed wire fencing, whilst sitting on the edge of a river. As they passed it, they took snapshots with their photographic memories of the layout and security. They parked their bikes just up the road and out of sight.

"Looks simple enough." Alec suggested.

"Yeah." Max agreed. "We just need to wait until Biggs and Rye get back to T.C with the vans. Then we can move in."

"Plus it should be dark by then, gives us tactical advantage." Alec added. Max nodded in agreement and started towards her bike. "Max?" Alec called. She turned to look at him, but saw the hesitation. "Never mind." He said lowering his eyes after a slight pause. She wanted to know what he was going to say but, at the same time, she was sure it would be something she didn't want to get into now. Yet her face betrayed her and he still looked like he wanted to say something. Yet, being Max she turned her back on him and started her bike up. They gave each other one last look and headed back towards T.C.

* * *

They could hear it even before they killed their engines let alone before walking through the door of Joshua's house. As they pushed the door open ever so slightly Joshua's huge figure came crashing passed. He appeared to be dancing, whilst howling along to the music played by the tiny person at the piano. Joshua had obviously been back to his house in the city and brought back Sandeman's piano, as they were sure it had not been there when they left.

It wasn't exactly the classical pieces Max and Alec had heard Lily perform at Rufu's restaurant but it had the same air of practiced charm and innate elegance. It was the complete antithesis of Joshua's efforts. Yet, it was definitely a sight worth remembering. Max looked up at Alec's face as he stood just behind her. He was smiling, all the way up to his eyes, a smile which Alec rarely showed and could not possibly fake. She didn't even realise she was beaming until Alec caught sight of her and laughed. Before she new it Alec was off, through the door and ready to join his happily prancing friend. Both men were twirling and singing at the tops of their lungs, while Lily was swinging her dangling legs and laughing as she played. Max didn't know what to make of the scene but before she could even make up her mind Alec grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his dance.

There she stayed, in Alec's arms, holding his gaze and understanding for the first time how happy she felt by just simply being around him. She allowed herself to be swung around the room by Alec and then an exited Joshua.

Alec took a seat next to the still playing Lily and took the song an octave higher. She stared up at him and grinned happily. As they both played, she knew what it felt like to have a complete family.

Alec's phone began to ring several songs later and everyone knew it was time to stop the fun and get serious. They had work to do before setting off to the warehouse.

"Biggs my man, you back in T.C yet?" Alec asked listening to the response on the other end of the phone. "Great. I'm at Josh's so we'll meet you in the control room." With that he hung up. Max and Joshua had stopped dancing and were waiting for Alec's instructions. He picked Lily off the chair and gestured for them to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alec, Max and Joshua were surrounded by Transgenics and Transhumans in the control room discussing the next course of action. Biggs and Rye, two X5's from Alec's old unit, had arrived with two vans. They planned on using the vans for transporting the captured kids out of the warehouse and far away from any more impending danger.

Lilly had been sat in a communal room nearby with Gem and her daughter watching over her close by. Without warning a figure came blurring from one side of the room to where she was sat. Sensing danger she jumped to her feet, ready to take on the threat. Yet to her surprise, the closer the figure got the more their presence caused her a sense of familiarity. The figure continued in her direction and didn't stop. It collided into her, knocking her off her feet.

"Lily" The figure cried. Waiting for her eyes to adjust, she jumped back in shock.

"Cosmo?" She yelled. Gem, who had watched the scene from the opposite side of the room, came over to join them looking amused.

"Who's this then?" She asked Lilly.

"This is Cosmo. He was in my unit back at Manticore." She replied, picking herself up off the floor. Gem turned to the little boy. He was slightly taller than Lily, with olive skin, scruffy dark hair and dark eyes. He fashioned a wide grin giving him an air of mischief.

"You got away!" He beamed, pulling her into another embrace. "Where's Isabelle?" He asked. He was looking around as though expecting to see someone jump out on him. Lily's shining face instantly fell to sadness.

"We ran and they got her… I'd run too far ahead before I realized…" she paused and her eyes glazed over, as if she was watching an image play out. "I stopped running and wanted to go back but my head wouldn't let me… I was programmed to survive." She continued. "Isabelle was on the floor and he was standing over her with a gun. I don't even remember hearing it go off." Cosmo's cheeky grin had now been replaced with remorse. He knew how much Isabelle had meant to Lily because she had meant the same to him.

Alec's attention had been drawn away from his planning with the others. He made his way towards the two kids. "Cosmo?" Who turned to see Alec grinning at him. Cosmo ran towards him, relief suddenly clear on his face. He stopped short of Alec, as if composing himself, pulled himself upright and saluted. Alec laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Glad to see you made it. Anyone else here?" He asked.

"Yeah, Archie and Harry are around but that's it." He said. Biggs and Rye had joined the reunion, Max stayed on the outside watching.

"How come we haven't seen you around?" Biggs asked scruffing up his hair.

"We've been keeping a low profile. We didn't know who was around. T.C's a big place and its full lots of different… um… Types of people." He said, sneaking a peek at Mole.

"So you haven't seen Stanley?" Rye asked. Cosmo didn't answer and just looked at the floor.

"Look, Max and I have to take care of something tonight, but when we get back we'll get Harry and Archie and we can talk. We'll find the others… all of them." Alec said, hopefully. Max watched as Alec reassured them. They both obviously trusted him and looked up to him. Their sad faces lifted ever so slightly with the hope of finding their lost comrades.

* * *

They had decided to park opposite the compound on the other side of the water, so they could swim across. For an ordinary person, getting wet and swimming for at least 15 minutes would have not been the most ideal option, however for two genetically engineered soldiers who had been trained for worse, it was nothing. So they set too on swimming the width of the lake.

As they reached the other side they silently acknowledged the other before moving forward to the wire fence. Alec took out the pliers from his trouser leg pocket and cut a slit in the wire. Max squeezed through first and kept watch while waiting for Alec.

They were all in black and the night concealed them well. Neither were worried about the two men patrolling. Despite the fact they were carrying guns, they were only human after all. They were however concerned about what lay beyond the doors they were guarding. What state were the kids going to be in when they got there?

The compound itself wasn't particularly very big and thanks to the information provided by Chloe and Riley, they knew exactly where the kids were being held.

They advanced towards the compound, careful to stay in the shadows. Max led the way, stopping behind a load of crates stacked near the two guards. She and Alec exchanged silent instructions, hands moving, deciding on the next course of action. They both nodded in agreement and parted quickly and smoothly.

Alec had placed himself on the other side of the compound entrance and could see Max only a few yards away. The two men stopped to chat and it wasn't until their guns were lowered when the two dark figures pounced. They moved silently, taking down both men without any problems.

Max and Alec dragged the two limp bodies behind the stacks of crates and continued to the metal door. Alec opened it slightly as Max slipped through. He closed the door and sank back into the corner of the room where Max was waiting. The room was more like a big hanger but was divided up by huge drapes that hung from the ceiling. Max moved quickly, hiding behind more crates that were cluttering up their section of the hanger. She was concerned at the lack of noise. If there were over 20 children being held here, surely they would hear them! Alec tapped her shoulder lightly and signaled that he would run along the hanger parallel to her, so they could take on whoever was behind each section more efficiently. She nodded.

Alec moved, consciously keeping his mind on Max's location. He got to the last curtain and plastered himself to the wall. He peered through and signaled across the room to Max. There were two more guards stationed outside a huge metal cage. He could see tiny figures, sleeping on the ground inside. One guard was asleep in a chair at a small square table. The other was sat opposite the sleeping man with a gun resting next to his half completed crossword. Max slipped behind the guard concentrating on his crossword and held him in a silent headlock that caused him to slump in his chair almost instantly. The other guard didn't even stir until after Alec had taken Max's lead and put him to back sleep by squeezing his neck.

Max already had the keys and was unlocking the huge metal cage where most of the kids had already woken up. They looked tired and dirty but after a quick scan Max could see no visible wounds. Alec began helping Max herd the confused kids out and towards where they had come in. He counted 19, boys and girls, 4-14 in age. Biggs and Rye should have arrived by now, he hoped.

"Biggs… Rye… you there? Over." Alec whispered into his comm. Unit.

"I hear you man. All clear? Over" Biggs replied. Alec felt relief as he heard Biggs' voice.

"We're coming out. How we looking outside? Over" Alec replied as he picked up one of the smallest kids. He looked no older than four and was struggling to keep up. Max was leading the way holding hands with two small girls. She was whispering to them to keep moving.

"All clear. We're bringing the vans closer. See you in 1. Over." They reached the metal door they had entered from and slipped out. Into the fresh air, they again kept to the shadows, keeping all the kids in close.

Biggs was waiting over the other side by the fencing and had cut a similar hole to Alec's earlier one. The kids went through one by one and Max could see Rye lifting the smaller kids into the vans. When the last child was safely inside, Biggs and Rye drove off towards T.C.

Now the kids were safe, they could get Matt Song involved without fear of anything happening to the innocent prisoners. They phoned Logan to let him know everyone was safe and the mission was accomplished before having one last sweep of the compound. When they were sure no child had been left behind and the sounds of the sirens were getting louder, Alec lead the way back to fencing near the lake. They dove into the water and made for their bikes.


End file.
